Cuestión de pureza
by Cris Snape
Summary: Pilarita ha traicionado los ideales de Belchite y deberá sufrir las consecuencias durante el resto de su vida. Para el reto "Familias: Tradiciones y Maldiciones" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**CUESTIÓN DE PUREZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue creada por Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Familias: Tradiciones y Maldiciones"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Belchite. Julio de 1954**_

Las manos le temblaban. Pilar cerró los ojos, llenó los pulmones de aire e intentó tranquilizarse. No lo consiguió. Estaba demasiado furiosa, anonadada después de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Gregorio le apretó un hombro. Compartía sus sentimientos, pero ejercía mayor autocontrol sobre los mismos. Él no tenía el rostro enrojecido ni bufaba como un toro. No parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios y Pilar le agradeció su apoyo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

No era justo. Si alguien había luchado para llevar a cabo aquel proyecto habían sido los Torres. Ellos habían fundado el primer pueblo mágico de la península, ellos habían establecido la normativa que todos sus vecinos debían cumplir y habían defendido sus ideales hasta la extenuación.

—No puede ser verdad.

Su propia hija los había traicionado. Pilarita, quien había sido educada para convertirse en una dama digna de su nombre, acababa de abandonar Belchite y no pensaba volver. Cuando sus compañeros se enteraran, el escándalo sería mayúsculo. Cuando supieran que estaba embarazada y que se fugaba con un ingenuo...

Prefería no pensar en eso.

Maldita fuera. Podrían haber arreglado el asunto del bebé. No era lo ideal, pero a lo largo de la historia muchas brujas habían dado a luz a sus hijos fuera del matrimonio. Podrían haber inventado algo para acallar los rumores malintencionados y esa criatura hubiera crecido como un Torres. Podrían haberla ayudado si el padre no fuera quien era y si Pilarita no hubiera insistido en irse con él.

Se decía enamorada. Maldita ingenua. Jamás debieron consentirle que fuera a estudiar a Madrid. Nunca debieron concederle aquel año sabático antes de comprometerla con uno de sus iguales. Debieron vigilarla de cerca, atarla en corto, evitar que hiciera aquella locura que les pondría en evidencia.

—Lo siento, Pilar. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para traerla de vuelta.

Miró a su marido. Ambos sabían que sí podía hacerla volver. Podría ir a buscarla, arrastrarla hasta casa y arreglar todas las cosas que estaban mal en su cabeza. Podrían usar una poción para acabar con la criatura impura que llevaba en su vientre y entregarla al que debió ser su esposo. Aún estaban a tiempo de arreglarlo pero no querían. No después de su traición.

Pilar quería a sus hijos y se enorgullecía de ellos. Los había educado para que fueran brujos decentes y orgullosos de sus raíces mágicas. Les enseñó cuál era su lugar en el mundo y Pilarita había demostrado un desdén imperdonable hacia todas esas lecciones. Aunque fuera sangre de su sangre debía sufrir las consecuencias. Debía pagar un precio por haber renunciado a Belchite y, sobre todo, por ser una Torres.

—Debemos tomar medidas, Gregorio —Parpadeó para eliminar las lágrimas de furia que nublaban su visión y miró a su esposo—. Cuando la noticia se sepa, también se sabrá que ha sido castigada.

—¿Estás segura?

Si le hubiera dicho que no quería hacerlo, él no hubiera insistido. Sus convicciones eran fuertes, pero en ocasiones el amor que sentía por sus hijos le nublaba el juicio. Era entonces cuando Pilar tenía que mantenerse firme por los dos.

—Ha manchado nuestra sangre enredándose con ese ser. No consentiremos que nuestra herencia sea arrastrada por el fango.

Dicho eso, conjuró un viejo Libro de Ensalmos. Pilar procedía de una familia tan pura como los Torres y contaba con numerosos hechizos que podrían serle de utilidad en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, ella sólo estaba interesada en uno: el que impediría que su hija pudiera ver crecer a sus engendros impuros.

* * *

 _ **Cádiz. Diciembre de 1980**_

Joaquín la miraba en silencio. La magia siempre le había fascinado. Pilar solía decir que era una bruja de las del montón, pero viéndola trabajar le parecía todo lo contrario.

Su esposa removía el contenido humeante de un caldero hecho de un cristal opaco y grueso que reflejaba grotescamente las llamas procedentes del hornillo. Desde que se quedara en estado había preparado esa poción cada semana. Pilar decía que era lo único que podía hacer que ese embarazo llegara a buen término y debía ser verdad puesto que se había pasado diecisiete años investigando.

Antes de embarcarse en aquella nueva aventura hacia la paternidad, Joaquín le había preguntado si estaba segura. Ella comentó que sí, que creía haber encontrado la forma de vencer la maldición familiar, pero no se refería a eso. ¿Estaba preparada para perder un niño más?

A Joaquín le hervía la sangre al pensar en lo que los Torres les habían hecho. Años atrás, después de la muerte de su tercera hija, denunciaron la situación en el Ministerio de Magia pero la investigación terminó en agua de borrajas. No se podía demostrar que los Torres les hubieran lanzado una maldición. Lo único que consiguieron fue que les trataran con desdén y la ayuda de un viejo sanador ya retirado que les había proporcionado los libros que sirvieron para que Pilar encontrara la poción.

La vio alejarse del caldero. Joaquín sabía que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que la pócima estuviera lista. Debía tomarse cuanto más caliente mejor, así que Pilar tomó asiento y sostuvo entre las manos el vial en el que vertería el contenido del caldero. Sólo entonces se acercó a ella, la abrazó por detrás y le besó la mejilla.

—Saldrá bien —Aseguró pese a que no terminaba de creérselo.

—Eso espero.

Pilar suspiró. Estaba bastante convencida de su éxito, aunque sabía bien que su hijo no sería perfecto. La maldición lo mataba lentamente y la poción lo mantenía medianamente sano y fuerte para hacer frente al momento del alumbramiento. Su niño nacería y con suerte viviría más de unas horas, aunque lo haría con graves secuelas.

—Se llamará Joaquín —Aseguró llevándose una mano al vientre. El niño se movía bastante más que sus hermanas, lo cual era una buena señal—. Crecerá para convertirse en un hombre.

Y su familia tendría que aguantarse. A la porra con su pureza de sangre y sus absurdas normas. Pilar llevaba toda su vida sufriéndolas, pero ya era el momento del cambio. Iba a ganarles la partida. Tendría a su hijo y serían felices porque se lo habían ganado.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
